Field
The present application is directed generally to devices, methods and techniques for performing rapid, massively parallel, quantitative analysis of biological and/or chemical samples, and methods of fabricating said devices.
Related Art
Detection and analysis of biological samples may be performed using biological assays (“bioassays”). Bioassays conventionally involve large, expensive laboratory equipment requiring research scientists trained to operate the equipment and perform the bioassays. Moreover, bioassays are conventionally performed in bulk such that a large amount of a particular type of sample is necessary for detection and quantitation.
Some bioassays are performed by tagging samples with luminescent tags that emit light of a particular wavelength. The tags are illuminated with an excitation light source to cause luminescence, and the luminescent light is detected with a photodetector to quantify the amount of luminescent light emitted by the tags. Bioassays using luminescent tags conventionally involve expensive laser light sources to illuminate samples and complicated, bulky detection optics and electronics to collect the luminescence from the illuminated samples.